


Might Have Been

by miss_whimsy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: What it would have been like if Dawn had been around in Becoming part 2. PG





	1. Might Have Been: Becoming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.
> 
> Summary: Dawn meets Spike for the first time.
> 
> Author’s Note: Set during ‘Becoming Part 2’. What might have happened if Dawn had been around at the time.

“So are you really a vampire?”

Spike nodded.

“Like a blood drinking vampire?”

“Yes.”

“Like in the movies?”

“No.”

 

“Dawn, I think it’s bedtime,” Joyce muttered distractedly, more from habit than demand, as she shakily raised her glass of Scotch to her lips.

“Come on mom. It’s not everyday there’s a real live vampire in the house.”

“And technically there isn’t one now as I’m not alive.”

 

“Are you Buffy’s boyfriend?”

“What? Not bloody likely!”

“Don’t you like her?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

 

“She’s the Slayer.”

“Is that it?”

“What?”

“That’s not a very good reason.”

“Doesn’t have to be. That’s just how it is.”

“Why?”

 

“Would you stop asking questions, snack-size?”

Dawn giggled. “Snack size. I like that.”

Spike sighed. “Look, I’m an evil vampire little girl. Now scurry off to bed before I take a bite.”

“You wouldn’t. Buffy wouldn’t like you anymore,” Dawn pronounced confidently.

“She doesn’t like me anyw… what do you mean anymore?”

 

“Just that she talks about you an awful lot. She’s all ‘I hate Spike’ and ‘I’m going to kill Spike.’”

Spike snorted with laughter. “See?”

Dawn continued knowingly, “I just thought you were some guy from school she had the hots for. She doesn’t talk about anyone else that much.”

“Not even Angel?” Spike asked, trying to act uninterested.

“Hello! We didn’t even know they were dating ‘til he told mom they did it. And now he’s a vampire.”

 

“No. He always was a vampire. I think you mean, now he’s evil again.”

“Whatever. I’m just saying, I knew your name eight months ago. She knew Angel way before that and never mentioned him.”

“Doesn’t mean she likes me nibblet,” Spike told her with a smile.

Dawn grinned back, completely captivated. “No but I bet she has the hots for you.”

“Look, kid…”

 

“Don’t you like her even a little?”

“Well…”

“I knew it! Do you love her? Do you? I bet you want to kiss her right?”

Spike was momentarily caught up in the fantasy of kissing Buffy and jumped slightly when the object of his lust walked into the room.

 

“How’s Willow?” Joyce asked, standing as her daughter entered the room.

“She’s fine,” Buffy assured her before turning her attention to Spike. “Ok. Talk.”

“He loves you!” Dawn interrupted and Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Dawn please. This is important. Just be quiet ok? What’s the plan?”

“Simple…” Spike started, glad the Slayer had cut the kid off.

 

“Well maybe he doesn’t love you, but he really likes you,” Dawn interjected excitedly. “You like him too, don’t you Buffy?”

Buffy turned bright red, and Spike started to smile slightly, thinking of the significance of her blush. “No I do not like him. He’s a vampire. An evil vampire and I hate him.”

 

Well that had put him in his place. “Slayer? Can we get on?” Spike growled, desperate now to get out of this house, away from these crazy women. Especially as he had a crazy woman of his own to look after. Spike frowned. He hadn’t thought about Drusilla in about half an hour. Not since he had been invited into the Summers’ house and ambushed by the Slayer’s sister.

 

“But…”

“No Dawn. Go to bed. Go on. I don’t have time for this.”

Dawn made a face at her sister and turned to go. She stopped at the door and turned back. “It was nice meeting you Spike. I hope I get to see you again someday.”

Spike smiled at the girl and nodded reassuringly. “I hope so too nibblet. Was nice meeting you as well.”

 

Dawn heard the conversation continue downstairs; heard Spike and Buffy bickering about… what was that? Drusilla? Spike had a girlfriend? Oh. Still she couldn’t be that much competition for Buffy right? Leaving the country? No! Well he’d be back. The look in his eyes was all Dawn needed to see.

 

This wasn’t over.

 

And Dawn couldn’t wait.


	2. Might Have Been: Lover's Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.
> 
> Summary: Continuing the series Might Have Been which started with Becoming Part 2. Set during ‘Lover’s Walk’. What might have happened if Dawn had been around at the time.

“Spike! You’re back,” Dawn shrieked as she entered the kitchen to find the blonde vampire sitting at the counter with her mother.

Spike smiled at the young girl, remembering the Slayer’s sister with a fondness he didn’t care to examine. “Nibblet. You’ve grown.”

“Mom says I’m gonna be taller than Buffy.”

“Well that’s not hard.”

“Are you here to see Buffy?”

“No. I’m here to kill her.”

 

Dawn frowned. “Oh. I thought you liked her. Last time you were here you said…” “Can we just forget about that Sweet Bit?”

“But I thought you wanted to kiss her and stuff. And now your girlfriend’s dumped you…”

 

“Dawn!” Joyce intervened, feeling the need to shield Spike from her youngest daughter’s unthinking insensitivity.

“Well she did.”

“And Spike’s upset, so just let him…”

“Hey. I’m still in the room you know. And if I’m upset, it’s all the Slayer’s fault. Bloody bit…”

“Spike!”

“Sorry Joyce,” the vampire apologised, lowering his head, slightly ashamed. He really did like Joyce. One major downside to killing Buffy was going to be upsetting her and Dawn.

 

“Why has Buffy upset you?” Dawn’s question roused him from his thoughts and he noticed that Joyce had left them alone. Spike rolled his eyes. Didn’t anyone take him seriously anymore?

“She made Dru leave me.”

“How?”

“What?”

“How could Buffy make Dru leave you? You were in Brazil. She was here.”

“It was the circumstances pigeon. My truce with the Slayer.”

“Oh right. So it wasn’t that your girlfriend was jealous or anything?”

“Jealous of what?”

“Of the fact that you’re in love with Buffy.”

 

Spike’s mind emptied and he floundered helplessly for something to say. There was a long pause. Followed by a longer pause. Dawn’s eyes widened as realisation hit.

“Oh my God!”

“Whatever you think you know luv, it’s wrong.”

“It is so not wrong.”

“I’m warning you Nibblet!”

“You are so into her! Spike loves Buffy! Spike loves…”

 

The vampire covered Dawn’s mouth with his hand in an attempt to silence her near hysteria. Both were snapped to attention when the back door burst open and they were greeted with the sight of Angel, struggling against the barrier in the doorway.

 

Dawn screamed and without thinking, Spike stepped in front of her, shielding her from the older vampire. Angel barely noticed as he growled at his Childe. “You shouldn’t have come back here Spike!”

“Yeah well, you shouldn’t have shagged the Slayer. Let he who is without blame and all that.”

“What does sha…?”

 

Spike’s hand returned to Dawn’s mouth as he shushed her. “Have a heart Nibblet. I’m already in enough trouble here.”

“Take your hands off her Spike. Dawn move away from him. Come to me.”

“Are you kidding?” Dawn exclaimed as Spike’s hand moved away and he went back to being the only thing between her and Angel. “You’ll probably kill me. And I like Spike. I know he would never hurt me.”

Spike smirked at his Sire. “Looks like you’re not top vamp around here anymore.”

“If you do anything to her. I’m gonna…”

“Yeah? You and what army?”

“That would be me.”

 

Dawn squeaked as Spike was slammed back onto the kitchen counter by her sister. “Angel, why don’t you come on in?”

“Mom!” the younger girl yelled as Angel stepped into the kitchen.

“Dawn, go to bed.”

“No.”

“Dawn!”

“Buffy. Please let him go. He wasn’t hurting us.”

“Buffy? What is going on?” Joyce asked, stopping in the doorway and staring at the scene in front of her.

 

“Mom, tell her,” Dawn begged, almost in tears as her sister continued to restrain Spike. “Tell her he wasn’t hurting us. Tell her to let him go.”

“Buffy,” Joyce began, moving to place a comforting arm around her younger daughter’s shoulders.

“No,” Buffy interrupted. “This is Spike. He’s evil remember?”

“He is not!” Dawns shouted before Joyce could answer. “And he loves you. Spike tell her.”

Spike smiled fondly at Dawn, ignoring her last plea and concentrating on the sobs wracking her body. “Shh, shh, Nibblet. I swear you’re sister’s not going to off me just yet. I have plenty of insurance.”

 

Buffy raised her eyebrows at Spike in question and he grinned up at her. “Might want to loosen up a bit luv.”

Reluctantly, Buffy stepped back and Spike straightened, turning to Dawn. “Now you get off to bed Nibblet. If you stay down here, the wan… I mean the loser your sister calls her boyfriend will simply bore you death.”

“But…”

“No but’s Little Bit. Go on. I’ll see you again soon.”

 

Dawn nodded and turned to go, throwing a murderous glare at her sister on her way, before turning back and throwing her arms around Spike. “Come back soon ok.”

Spike looked down at the girl and awkwardly patted her shoulder. “Yeah.”

With that Dawn ran from the kitchen and up the stairs to her bedroom, making sure to slam the door when she got there. She could hear raised voices coming from downstairs and she buried her head under her pillow to drown out the noise.

 

At least she knew that Spike loved Buffy. He wouldn’t stay away for long. Buffy on the other hand was still being an idiot. Dawn was going to have to do something really special to get through to her.


	3. Might Have Been: Harsh Light of Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.
> 
> Summary: Continuing the series Might Have Been. Set during ‘The Harsh Light of Day’. What might have happened if Dawn had been around at the time.

“And my sister’s dating this total loser,” Dawn told Michelle unenthusiastically as they sat together in Dawn’s room, carefully applying nail polish to their fingers and toes.

Michelle frowned. “Is he worse than Angel?”

Dawn rolled her eyes. “Well yeah, cause she loved Angel. I mean she used to talk to me about him. Now she’s suddenly a grown up and we can’t have conversations. Anyway, even though I didn’t like Angel, I got why she was with him. This Parker guy is just…”

“What?”

“Weird.”

 

Michelle grimaced. “You say that about every guy who isn’t Spike. Face it Dawn. He’s not coming back.”

Dawn ignored the last comment and concentrated on the first. “This isn’t about Spike. It’s about Parker. He’s got scary eyebrows. And he looks really shifty all the time. And he ignores me.”

“Dawn, Buffy can only have been going out with him for a week. When have you had time to…?”

“I met him ok. Once. Last week, when I went to see Buffy. He ignored me. And his shifty eyes were focused right on my sister’s a…”

 

A frantic knocking at the window abruptly interrupted her sentence. Looking up she let out an excited shriek and jumped up off the bed, pulling frantically at the window.

“Ow, ow, ow. Bloody hell Dawn, let me in first. There’s still quite enough sunshine around to…”

He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of Michelle. “Um…”

“It’s alright,” she told him shrewdly, her youthful eyes appraising him, comparing him to her friend’s description. “I know about vampires and demons, and Buffy being the Slayer and you being the evil vampire who loves her.”

 

Spike spared her his own assessing glance before turning to Dawn. “You’re not still on that are you Nibblet? I’ve told you before, I am not in love with…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” She wrapped her arms around him tightly, grinning happily up at him, while he gingerly patted her back, gazing down at her with a mixture of annoyance and affection. “I knew you’d come back.”

 

“Yeah? ‘S more than knew.”

“Have you seen Buffy?”

“Uh, yeah I’ve seen her,” Spike said casually, looking away from her around the room. The lilac walls were filled with posters of various bands he didn’t recognise but knew instinctively he hated with a passion. “I just wanted to drop by. Before I left.”

“You’re leaving? But you only just got here.”

“Well actually I’ve been here a few days…”

“And you didn’t stop by?”

“I didn’t want your sister to know I was here.”

“I wouldn’t have told her. It’s not like she lives here any more. She barely remembers I exist,” Dawn told him bitterly.

 

“That’s not true,” Spike told her automatically, somehow feeling the need to comfort her. He frowned at himself as the words left his mouth. “She loves you. She’s just finding her feet right now what with college and everything and…”

He stopped when he noticed Michelle smirking at him. “What?”

“Vampire defending the Slayer?” She snorted in amusement.

Spike rubbed his hand over his face. “Oh God. You people are going to drive me insane. What am I doing here?”

Dawn looked up at him wide-eyed, a pout forming on her lips. “You promised you’d come to see me.”

They stared at each other for a moment and Michelle fidgeted uncomfortably. “Well I better be going,” she said eventually, slipping her feet into her shoes and grabbing her coat. “Dawn I’ll call you later.”

 

Once she had gone Dawn collapsed back against Spike’s chest and for once the vampire gave in and held her tightly against him. “What’s wrong Nibblet?”

“Besides the fact I haven’t seen you in a year?”

Spike grinned and eased her away from him. “Yeah apart from that.” They perched on the edge of the bed and Dawn began to play with the edge of her comforter.

“She’s dating this guy.”

 

Spike frowned. “Um, Dawn…”

“This Parker guy. He’s a jerk. He’s probably only interested in having sex with her. And then he’ll dump her and all of a sudden I’ll be worth talking to again.”

“Uh Dawn, that’s exactly what he did.”

“What?”

“That just happened. This afternoon. Right in the middle of the campus.”

“That bastard,” Dawn shouted indignantly and Spike’s eyebrows rose in surprise at her language, but he didn’t comment. “How dare he do that to my sister? How dare he…? Wait. How do you know what happened? It’s daylight. Remember, vampires, daylight? Not mixy things.”

 

“There’s a ring. The Gem of Amara, that protects vampires from all those little foibles that usually cause us to burn or die, like crosses, stakes and sunlight.”

“And you found it?” Dawn asked excitedly.

“I did.”

“So where is it now?”

“You’re sister took it.”

Dawn gazed at him shrewdly. “You pissed her off didn’t you?”

“We had a fight, yes.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing I…”

“Spike!”

“I uh, I said a few things about that guy she was dating. And how she always manages to end up dating complete morons. I mean he just dumped her right there in front of me. Well I was behind a tree but… She looked like she was going to break down crying so…”

“So you pissed her off?” Dawn asked, hitting him frustratedly on the arm.

“Well it stopped her being upset, didn’t it?” Spike shot back defensively.

 

They both looked down at the bed, wrapped up in their own thoughts. “You’re going away again.” It wasn’t a question.

Spike looked up suddenly, the lost look in her eyes making him want to deny it. “Yes.”

“Where are you going?”

“She’s going to send the ring to Angel,” he stated. “Slayer’s nothing if not predictable.”

“If she’s so predictable why haven’t you been able to beat her?

“Well I’m supposed to be in love with her aren’t I?” he asked, immediately wishing he hadn’t. Dawn chose, for once, to let it go.

 

“Are you coming back?”

“I don’t know I… It’s complicated pigeon.”

“You’ll come and see me won’t you?”

“Of course.”

“I won’t tell her you were here.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m glad you came. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he confessed, smiling gently at her.

 

The phone rang and they both jumped. Spike stood and looked out of the window. Darkness had fallen and he’d be able to get back to his car with little difficulty. “That’ll be Buffy. I should be going.”

Dawn glared balefully at the phone, cursing it and her sister for driving her friend away again. “She’s an idiot,” she said suddenly, and Spike turned back to her confused. “Buffy, she’s an idiot. She doesn’t see you, but I do.”

“Thank you Dawn.”

She hugged him once again as they stood by the window. “You’re an idiot too of course. That’s why you’re perfect for each other.”

“I’ll see you soon pet.”

“How soon?”

“Soon enough,” he told her, grinning as he climbed out of the window and disappeared down the street.

 

Dawn watched him go, wishing he was there again almost immediately. The shrill ringing of the phone dragged her back from the window eventually and she ran to answer it. “Hello? Hi Buffy. No nothing much. What’s been going on with you?”


	4. Might Have Been: The Initiative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.
> 
> Summary: Continuing the series Might Have Been. Set during ‘The Initiative’, after Spike leaves Harmony but before he goes to Buffy’s dorm. What might have happened if Dawn had been around at the time.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Are you sure you really want to know?”

Joyce frowned at Spike and passed him a mug of cocoa. He was seated on the couch, resting his head on top of Dawn’s who was curled up next to him.

Spike shrank slightly under Joyce’s steady gaze. “Sorry. A while I reckon. A week, maybe longer.”

“You look ill.”

“Mom!”

“Well he does. Why haven’t you been eating?”

 

Spike glanced nervously between the two women. Joyce was implacable, seemingly determined to discover the truth, while Dawn stared up at him, her wide eyes confessing her fear for him. He dropped his gaze. “I’d rather not say.”

“Well,” Joyce said, standing and moving to fetch her coat, “I’m going to get you some blood. The butcher’s is late closing on Thursday; I’ll get you a couple of pints of pig’s blood. That’s ok isn’t it?”

“Joyce, you don’t have to go to all that trouble for me, I’ll…”

“Nonsense,” Joyce overrode him firmly. “I won’t be long.”

 

As the door closed Spike let his head fall back against the couch. “What am I doing?”

“Moping,” Dawn answered as she jumped up, pulling her friend up with her. “Come help me do the dishes.

Spike hung his head as he followed the young girl into the kitchen. “Dawn, do you know how many times I’ve done dishes before in my life?”

“How many?” Dawn asked as she turned on the faucet to fill the sink.

Spike thought for a moment. “None. None at all Dawn. I really don’t want to start now.”

“I’ll wash, you dry… You know Buffy’s very keen on people sharing the housework. As long as the housework is divided up between me and mom, cause Heaven forbid she should exert herself around the house. You should see the state of her dorm room.”

 

“Maybe later.”

Dawn sighed as she passed him a plate. “Is this Kill Buffy Attempt Number 936? Why do you bother? You know you’re not going to kill her. Why not ask her out for coffee or something first?”

Spike snorted. “I’m sure she’d be really impressed by that Nibblet. And she’d probably get you to sweep up the dust afterwards, so I wouldn’t be campaigning too hard for that one if I were you.”

 

"It's not funny!" she shouted, angrily splashing some of the dishwater at him.

"Hey!" he shouted when the water hit him in the face. Immediately forgetting the source of her anger, Dawn giggled. Spike's eyes narrowed dangerously and he pounced on her tickling her mercilessly. “Stop! Spike, please!” Dawn shrieked through her laughter as the vampire continued his torture. When he ignored her, she reached into the sink for the dishcloth. In one smooth motion she swirled it in the water and then threw it at his face.

 

Spike froze. He watched Dawn inch away from him, trying to control her near hysterical laughter. “Spike, I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry,” she rambled, just a little bit scared by the look in his eye. “You know I didn’t mean it. I…” The dishcloth hit her in the face, leaving her with a mouthful of soapy water.

“Bastard!”

“Now, now love. It’s not nice to swear.”

“Says the evil vampire.”

“Even I have a moral code.”

“You swear all the time! Bloody, damn, hell, bollocks… although I still don’t know what that one means.”

“I should think not,” Spike said, scandalised. “It’s not becoming for a lady to talk like that.”

“Spike this isn’t 1900.”

“I don’t care. Don’t say those things.”

Dawn’s mouth quirked into a smile when she saw how uncomfortable her friend looked. “Alright.”

“Good.” They stood for a moment watching each other.

 

“I missed you again,” Dawn announced suddenly and then blushed, turning back to the dishes.

Spike stared at her back, allowing the affection he had for her to show in his eyes now she couldn’t see him. “I know. I missed you.”

“Why do you have to keep going away?”

“I think the real question is why do I keep coming back.”

“But we all know the answer to that one.”

 

He moved back to his original position next to her and picked up the towel. “Yeah. You.”

Dawn turned and beamed up at him. They worked in comfortable silence for a few moments. “So where’ve you been this time? You couldn’t have been with Angel this long. Unless you killed him.” She perked up again at the thought. “Did you kill him?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

 

“Did you get the ring?”

“No.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“You gonna kill Buffy?”

“No.”

“Ah-ha!”

“Hey! You tricked me!”

“That’s ‘cause I’m smarter than you.”

“Oh I very much doubt that pigeon.”

 

They finished the dishes and moved back into the living room. “Mom’ll be home soon.” Dawn said, curling herself up in Spike’s lap. The vampire grimaced when she sat down, but relaxed after a moment and proceeded to stroke her long dark hair.

“Does she leave you alone often?” Spike asked, suddenly worried for Dawn’s safety.

“Not often. Not ever. Mom and Buffy are so overprotective.”

“They just want to keep you safe.”

The young girl nodded sleepily against his chest. “Spike?”

“Princess?”

“Will you keep me safe?”

 

Spike stared down at the top of Dawn’s head and felt his chest tighten. All he wanted to do right then was take her away somewhere safe, where nothing could ever hurt her. He tightened his hold on her. “’Til the end of the world.”

 

She smiled lazily and Spike realised she was almost asleep. He lifted her gently in his arms and carried her upstairs. He placed her carefully on the bed and covered her with the crocheted quilt. “Sleep tight Nibblet,” he murmured, impulsively leaning down to kiss her forehead.

He straightened and turned out the light, pulling the door closed behind him. The last thing he heard was her whispered “I love you.”


	5. Might Have Been: Pangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.
> 
> Summary: Continuing the series Might Have Been. Set during ‘Pangs’. What might have happened if Dawn had been around at the time.

"What?!”

Everyone turned their attention from Buffy to Xander.

“What?” he asked glancing nervously around at everyone.

“You said Angel was here.”

Xander groped desperately for a plausible answer. “And by Angel, I obviously meant Spike.”

“Hey!” the vampire in question protested, offended.

“You know,” Xander continued on, ignoring the blonde. “Spawn of Angel.”

“Hey!”

 

“Angel didn’t turn Spike, Drusilla did,” Dawn explained, hoping to draw her sister’s attention away from her ex-boyfriend’s flying visit. “Angel just raised him because Dru was too out of it to teach him properly.”

Xander looked stunned. “And you know this how?”

“I listen when he talks.”

 

“How about everyone try listening when I talk?” Buffy interrupted. “Was Angel here? Today?”

“We didn’t want to upset you,” Giles started to explain, catching Willow’s eye.

“Right,” the redhead agreed. “We were worried about you.”

“Bollocks,” Dawn muttered and everyone was immediately silent. One by one, all heads turned towards Spike, who had his eyes closed, his face tilted up towards the ceiling.

 

“Why me?” he mouthed silently to the heavens before turning his attention back to the young girl opposite him. “Dammit Dawn! I’ve told you not to swear.”

“But I used it in the right context didn’t I?” she asked excitedly. “As in, ‘what a load of crap’?”

Spike’s mouth quirked up as he observed the teenager. “Yeah.”

“Ok. I apologise for saying the B word and amend my comments to ‘what a load of crap’.”

“Dawn!”

 

“He said not to tell you he was here. He didn’t want you to know. And you know why? Because he’s a big dumb jerk!”

“Nibblet…”

“No! It’s not fair. They’re always picking on you. And Buffy’s all, ‘Oh Angel, I love you. I don’t care that you killed people I cared about. Let’s run away together and revel in the misery of never being allowed to have sex.

 

Dawn’s outburst was met with a thundering silence.

Then Anya laughed.

 

Xander looked from his girlfriend to Willow, who was holding her hand over her mouth to keep from joining in Anya’s hilarity, and sniggered. The distressed look on his face when he caught himself broke down his best friend’s resolve and the redhead shook with laughter.

 

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her friends, who sobered up immediately, and turned her attention to Dawn.

“You don’t know the first thing about my relationship with Angel.”

“I know that he hurt you. I know that you spent months crying yourself to sleep even after he came back. He’s not the guy Buffy.”

“Oh, and he is?” Buffy demanded nodding towards Spike. The vampire in question went back to staring intently at the ceiling as the Scoobies looked incredulously at him. Buffy and Dawn remained focused on each other.

“Why not? He’s better looking, smarter, kinder, he treats me like a grown up and there’s no stupid soul curse preventing him from sleeping with you.”

 

“That’s because he doesn’t have a soul.”

“So, a soul’s the be all and end all? A soul makes the difference?”

“Yes.”

“Then why would you want to be with someone who can lose it in a split second? What happens if one day Angel wakes up and decides he doesn’t want to be good guy anymore? He could be Angelus again before you can say ‘stupid gypsy curse’.”

“That won’t happen.”

“Why not?”

“Because Angel wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh so people with souls don’t do bad things now? Must have missed the memo.”

“Dawn…” Buffy growled warningly but her sister ploughed on regardless.

“You just don’t get it do you? Your whole soul excuse is warped. That’s the only thing you see. If you’re in love with Angel’s soul so much you should have left it in that paperweight thing Willow put it in. At least then it would still be with you.”

 

Buffy visibly shrank back and Dawn realised immediately she had gone too far. “Buffy I’m sor…”

The Slayer stood quickly and ran from the room ignoring Dawn’s apology.

“Dawn, that wasn’t…” Willow began to scold gently but a growl from Spike stopped her. “It wasn’t a nice thing to do,” she said turning her attention to the vampire.

“She knows that,” Spike told her sharply and the young Witch lowered her head to avoid his gaze.

“Spike…” Xander began glaring at the vampire who stared back at him, his narrowed eyes glittering menacingly as he waited for Xander to continue.

“Enough,” Giles interrupted, hoping to stop them before another fight broke out. “Xander, Willow, Anya help me clear the table.”

Without a word the Scoobies picked up the plates, dishes and glasses and followed Giles into the kitchen.

 

“Well,” Spike drawled as the room emptied and he was left alone with Dawn. “Happy Thanksgiving Nibblet.” Dawn let out a shuddering sob and Spike noticed for the first time that she was crying. “Hey now,” Spike soothed, wishing, not for the first time, that he wasn’t tied to the chair. “Don’t cry pigeon. Big sis ‘ll forget all about it in no time.”

“I’m a horrible person.”

Spike chuckled. “You are one of the best people I’ve ever known.”

“I just don’t understand what she sees in him.”

“Neither do I sweetheart, but that doesn’t mean you can talk to her like that. She’s you’re sister and she’s hurting, and you’re not supposed to deliberately say things that’ll make it worse.”

“You do.”

“Yeah, but I’m evil.”

“Are not,” Dawn smiled, wiping her eyes.

“Am too!”

“Not!”

 

“You should go talk to her,” Spike said after a moment, motioning with his head towards the bathroom that Buffy had disappeared into. “Get all the sisterly hugging and bonding done somewhere I don’t have to watch.”

Dawn smiled at her friend and stood, walking round the table to stand next to him. “Thank you,” she said softly and leaned down to press a kiss against his cheek.

 

“Hey!” Spike exclaimed, surprised and a little touched by her action. Even more touched that she’d stood up for him, defended him to Buffy. No one had ever done that. No one since… “Best not go there mate,” he muttered to himself as he struggled to get comfortable in the chair.

 

“You could’ve at least untied me,” he shouted at Dawn’s retreating back and grinned when the sound of her laughed drifted back to him along the hall.


	6. Might Have Been: Something Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.
> 
> Summary: Continuing the series Might Have Been. Set during ‘Something Blue’. What might have happened if Dawn had been around at the time.

“Mom? Dawn?”

Dawn jumped up from the couch as her sister burst through the front door. “Buffy?”

“Dawnie!” Buffy shrieked excitedly as she pulled her sister into a hug. “You’ll never believe what’s happened!”

“What? Is something wrong? No. You’re smiling, so what…?”

“I’m getting married! Can you believe it? Isn’t it wonderful! Where’s mom? Is she here? I have to tell her…”

 

“You’re what?” Dawn asked quietly, shocked by her sister’s revelation. Tears burnt the backs of her eyes as her small hands clenched into fists.

“I’m getting married,” Buffy repeated, oblivious to Dawn’s pain. “Oh, I can’t wait to see you in your bridesmaid dress…”

“No.”

“Oh this is the most perfect day of my life. Suddenly everything just feels right, you know. Like something that had been missing from my life just slipped into place and I’m whole again.”

 

“He came back then?” Dawn asked through clenched teeth. Anger started to burn within her. It seemed as though Buffy was incapable of realising when she was better off. How dare he come back and do this to her? Dawn doubted very much that things would be as happy and perfect as Buffy seemed to expect them to be.

“Who?” Buffy’s question brought Dawn’s attention back to her.

“Huh?”

“Who came back?”

“Angel.”

“No.”

“But…”

“But what?”

“But you said… You said you were getting married.”

“I am.”

 

Dawn shuddered as the only possible alternative hit her. “You’re marrying Riley? You want to be Mrs Finn? You’ve only been out on one date!”

“Dawn what are you talking about?” Buffy frowned at her sister. “Are you feeling ok?”

“Of course I’m not feeling ok! You’re marrying Riley!”

“No I’m not.”

“What?”

“I’m not mar…”

“Buffy, for the sake of my sanity and yours, please tell me, once and for all, who are you marrying?”

“Spike,” Buffy breathed dreamily, staring at a spot over Dawn’s shoulder as though the object of her affection were standing there.

 

A wave of relief unlike anything the teenager had experienced before passed through Dawn. A giant grin of true happiness blossomed on her face as her sister’s words registered. “Spike?”

Buffy nodded. “Mmm,” she sighed. “He asked me tonight. It was so romantic. And he gave me his ring, see.” Buffy held out her left hand for Dawn to inspect.

“It’s a skull,” Dawn observed, watching in amusement as the Slayer pulled her hand back offended and proceeded to softly stroke the engagement ring adorning her finger.

“It’s beautiful,” Buffy argued, her pout disappearing as she gazed at her ring. “He said it made me his.”

Dawn’s eyebrows quirked at this. “Well yeah. What have I been saying for the last year? He loves you.”

“I know.”

 

“And you love him right?” Dawn asked, feeling the need to ensure Spike wasn’t going to get hurt. She knew for a fact Spike would never hurt Buffy. She wasn’t so sure of Buffy. Besides, that morning Buffy had been dancing around with her ‘I hate Spike’ hat firmly in place. Now they were getting married?

“I love him,” Buffy told her sister seriously and Dawn, staring into the Slayer’s green eyes saw nothing but the truth of that statement there.

 

****

 

"Hello?"  
"Hiya Nibblet. How's my girl today?"

“Spike.”

Upon hearing her fiancée’s name. Buffy tried to grab the phone from her sister. “Is that Spike? Let me talk to him.”

Dawn wriggled away from her, holding the phone out of reach. “Enough of the pleasantries. Is it true?”

"I'm wonderful Dawn, thanks for asking.”

“Spike!”

“Oh alright. What do you want to know? Yes Buffy and I are getting married. Yes you were right. Yes I do love her.”

“Spike!” Buffy called out, still trying to reach the phone. “I love you too sweetie.”

“Buffy enough,” Dawn snapped. “You can talk to him when I’m done.” She shook her head as her sister moved back to sit on the couch.

Spike was laughing on the other end of the line. “I’ve never felt like this Dawn. I feel complete.”

“That’s what Buffy said.”

“She did?”

“Yeah.”

 

Overall the vampire had been expecting a far more excited response to the news from the teenager. He frowned when Dawn fell silent. “Nibblet? You ok princess? Aren’t you happy for us? I thought you’d be pleased. Giles is moaning and I doubt Harris or Red will have two nice words to say between them, but I expected you to be…”

“No Spike. I’m sorry. I am happy for you. Of course I am. It’s just a bit of a shock. I mean yesterday she hated you and you were still floating along on the river of denial. What happened?”

“I don’t know. One minute we were fighting and the next…we just looked at each other and we knew. And I asked her straight away to marry me. And she said yes. Just like that she said yes. I mean I know I don’t deserve her, and not even in my wildest dreams have I ever let myself believe that she would love me and want to be with me, but she does. It’s like I’ve been given this amazing gift…”

 

Dawn closed her eyes and smiled as she listened to her friend. She didn’t really understand what had happened, but Buffy and Spike were together and that was all that mattered.

 

****

 

_30th November 1999_

 

_11pm_

_So Willow rang and told me that I shouldn’t freak out about all the wedding stuff because it was just some stupid spell. Why would she care that it wasn’t stupid to me? It wasn’t a spell for me. And they don’t see what I see. They’re supposed to be her best friends and they don’t understand that she’s never been that happy before. How could that spell make her THAT happy if there wasn’t some feeling behind it? I just wish…_

 

_Hey, who’s slamming the front door at this time of night? Buffy? What’s she doing here? Geez, her bedroom door’s probably off its hinges now. It’s a good thing we’re used to the Slayer temper tantrums or we’d… Wait. I hear something._

 

_She’s crying._

 

_Oh God._

 

_Buffy. Don’t. It’s ok. I know you can’t hear me, but I’m sorry it was a spell. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry. It’ll be alright. You just have to tell him. Buffy? Please. Please don’t cry._


	7. Might Have Been: Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.
> 
> Summary: Continuing the series Might Have Been. Set during ‘Hush’. What might have happened if Dawn had been around at the time. Things that are written are in italics.

_Dancing_

 

Dawn frowned at the white board Spike was holding up and shook her head. Rolling his eyes the vampire rubbed the word off the board as Dawn continued moving her arms.

 

_Rock, rocking…_

Dawn shook her head again and started to move her arms back and forth more emphatically. Spike continued to watch her with narrowed eyes and then proceeded to write,

 

_I don’t know what that is Dawn. Stop doing the same thing over and over, when it’s obvious I haven’t got a clue what you’re going on about. Do it another way!_

 

The teenager merely rolled her eyes and Spike was furious that not only had some of the menace been lost from that statement by his having to write it down instead of growl it at her, but also that he had to play this stupid game in the first place. He’d been reduced to babysitting the Nibblet just because Buffy had to go out a play the hero.

 

Dawn stamped her foot and Spike returned his attention to her, sighing as he gestured for her to continue. She moved her hands over her stomach and then acted out a swollen stomach of pregnancy.

 

_Fat?_

 

He was really glad right then that Dawn couldn’t actually shriek the things she was mouthing furiously at him. He shrank back a little and watched as she pulled one of the cushions from the armchair and pushed it up under her shirt.

 

_Hey! No props!_

 

Dawn scowled at him.

 

_Baby?_

 

Dawn put her finger to her nose and pointed at him.

 

_Don’t get all excited sweetheart. That’s only the first word. And for the future, you don’t want to rock babies like that. Unless you want them to throw up all over you._

 

The young girl stuck her tongue out at him and held up two fingers. Spike nodded. She held up her index finger.

 

_One?_

 

Dawn clapped excitedly and held up four fingers.

 

_Wait, wait! What happened to the third word?_

 

Dawn shook her head and waved the four fingers at him.

 

_Ok_

 

She pointed at the watch on her wrist.

 

_Watch?_

 

_Clock?_

 

_Wrist?_

 

Dawn grabbed the white board from him.

 

_You suck at this game_

 

Spike resisted the urge to put himself out of his misery by fighting the pain and bleeding her dry, and instead stuck his tongue out at her and grabbed his board back.

 

_Time?_

 

Dawn smiled prettily and moved back to the other side of the coffee table. Spike wrote Baby One ____ Time on the top of the board and stared at it. He twisted his face.

 

_And this is a song?_

 

‘Yes,’ Dawn mouthed.

 

_I’ve never heard of it._

 

Dawn flounced back over to him and grabbed the pen.

 

_I haven’t finished yet._

 

_I’ve still never heard of it. Who’s it by?_

 

_I’m not telling you. That’s cheating._

 

_Fine. Then I give up. You win._

 

Dawn frowned as she wrote Baby One More Time by Britney Spears on the board. She looked up at Spike, her _expression clearly saying ‘duh!’ Spike merely shrugged.

 

_Who’s she then?_

 

He smiled as Dawn mouthed ‘Whatever,’ but his grin quickly vanished when she took the board and pen away from him and wrote Your turn.

 

 _Oh no_! Spike wrote snatching the board back. _It’s bad enough having to be the guesser in this poncy game. I’m not swanning around like some complete prat just to keep you amused princess._

 

Dawn batted her eyelashes at him. Spike turned away.

 

_I’ll tell Buffy you were mean to me._

 

Spike glowered at her. _I don’t care._

 

They sat unmoving for a moment before Dawn tapped her friend on the shoulder. Turning back to her Spike was surprised to see tears in her eyes. ‘What’s wrong?’ he mouthed.

 

_What if we’re stuck like this?_

 

Spike felt his heart go out to the young girl and wrapped his arms around her. _We won’t be nibblet. Buffy’ll fix it._

 

_You really believe that?_

 

_Of course. I have complete faith in her._

 

Dawn raised her eyebrows slightly but didn’t comment, snuggling deeper against his chest.

 

_You’ll protect us won’t you? From them?_

 

Spike didn’t need to ask who ‘they’ were. He knew Dawn would be having nightmares for weeks after she’d found Giles’ slides.

 

_I promise._

 

_Til the end of the world right?_

 

Dawn felt Spike smile and nod against the top of her head and relaxed against him, knowing in her heart everything would be alright.


	8. Might Have Been: Doomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.
> 
> Summary: Continuing the series Might Have Been. Set during ‘Doomed’. What might have happened if Dawn had been around at the time.

“…Can’t go without your Buffy? Is that it? Too chicken? Let’s find her! She is the chosen one after all. Come on! Vampires! Grrr, nasty! Let’s annihilate them, for justice and the safety of puppies and Christmas right? Let’s fight that evil. Let’s kill something. Oh come on!”

 

Xander, Willow and Dawn watched as Spike resumed his restless pacing.

“I think I preferred suicidal Spike.”

“Xander!”

“What? I’m saying there’s a Spike I like. That’s a good thing.”

Dawn sat up and frowned at Willow and Xander. “Uh, what’s going on?”

 

Spike stopped pacing and turned back to Dawn. “Nothing Nibblet.”

“What do you mean suicidal? What do they mean suicidal?”

“Dawn…”

“You were going to dust yourself?”

“Well…”

“And you didn’t say goodbye? You didn’t even leave a note!”

“I did.”

 

“No you didn’t.”

“What d’you know about it Harris? It’s right here.” Spike pulled a small white envelope out of the back pocket of his jeans and waved it at the three seated on the couch.

“Well?” Dawn asked holding out her hand.

“Well what?”

“Give it to me.”

“Huh?”

“It’s for me isn’t it?”

“But I didn’t kill myself.”

“So?”

“Little Bit…”

“Well if you won’t let me have it, you’ll have to read it to me.”

A sly grin spread across Xander’s face and he casually placed his feet on the table in front of him and folded his arms, making himself comfortable. “Yes Spike. Share with us.”

 

“Share what with us?”

Spike turned from glaring at Xander, to see Buffy standing at the bottom of the basement steps. “Slayer! Good. Patrol time? Please!”

Buffy shook her head as she moved slowly across the room to her friends. “We just saved the world. We get a week off from the slaying. We rest. Sometimes we boogie.”

 

Willow raised her hand. “All those for rest?” Dawn, Xander and Buffy raised their hands. “Carried.”

Buffy fell onto the couch next to Dawn and looked from her friends to the blonde vampire and back again. “So what is going on?”

Xander grinned evilly in Spike’s direction. “Deadboy junior is about to read us the suicide note he left Dawn.”

“I bloody am not!”

 

“But he’s still alive,” Buffy pointed out. “Sort of.”

“Exactly.”

“I told you he was about to…”

“Right,” Buffy nodded, remembering what Willow had told her at the school. She frowned at Spike. “And you left a note?”

“Just for me.”

“Just for Dawn,” Xander repeated, not even bothering to hide his glee.

“And I want to know what it says.”

“And so do I.”

“Harris I swear to God…”

“Which means so much…”

 

The Slayer waved her hands to quiet them. “I think we should vote on it.”

“Buffy…”

“All in favour?” Buffy, along with Xander and Dawn, raised her hand.

The young man frowned at his best friend. “Willow!”

“No Xander, it’s private.”

“Thank you,” Spike smiled gratefully at Willow who shrugged.

 

“You’re still outnumbered. Get reading blondie.”

“Do you have any idea how much I hate you?”

“Slightly less than I hate you. Read.”

 

“Fine. It says, ‘ _Dawn, I can’t bear this anymore. Don’t hate me too much. Spike._ ’”

 

“That’s it!” Buffy shouted after a moment’s silence. “That’s all you have to say? That’s your personal stuff?”

“Well… Yeah.”

“What about me?” Xander demanded and Spike turned to him exasperated.

“What about you?”

“You didn’t mention me.”

“I hate you.”

“Not enough to write it down.”

“Guys,” Dawn interrupted the bickering and walked over to hug her friend. “Thanks Spike.”

“Don’t mention it sweet thing.”

“Can I keep the letter?” she asked innocently and Spike, noticing that Buffy, Willow and Xander were now ignoring them, smiled down at her. “Yes. But lets just keep it between the two of us. Please?”

 

****

 

As soon as Dawn returned home that night she threw herself onto her bed and ripped open the envelope Spike had given her. As she pulled out the neatly folded piece of white paper, covered in beautiful tiny writing, some thing else dropped out of the envelope onto her comforter. Frowning, she picked up the silver skull ring of Spike’s, that had adorned Buffy’s ring finger a couple of weeks previously while they had been ‘ _engaged_ ’.

 

She slipped the ring onto her own finger and settled back to read Spike’s final words to her.

 

 

_Dawn_

 

_This is my third attempt at writing this. I haven’t written a letter in so long, I’m having a little trouble getting it right._

 

_I really don’t know what to say to you. I didn’t want to leave you with nothing. So you have this letter and coat, if the Slayer doesn’t burn it. You’ll grow into it eventually._

 

_You’re going to hate me. That’s the part I regret most. That you’re going to hate me and call me names. That I’m going to cause you pain and make you cry._

 

_But I can’t go on like this. I don’t like what’s happening to me. I’m over a hundred years old. I’m getting set in my ways. Maybe this is the stupidest thing I’ve ever done but…_

 

_I’m wearing Harris’ shirt Dawn._

 

_I know that’s not a very good reason for suicide – well it IS a good reason actually, it’s a bloody awful shirt – but this is just the straw that broke the camel’s back._

 

_And maybe I wasn’t happy the way I was either, but I think that just proves how pathetic my unlife is. You know I can’t remember the last time I was happy… Oh. Yes, I can. But we’re forbidden from talking about that aren’t we?_

 

_You’re going to be the only one who mourns my passing, which is why you’re the only one getting a letter. Drusilla will know – the bond between Sire and Childe is strong – but I doubt she will grieve. She was never mine as I was hers. She may come back though. You’ll have to warn Buffy about that. And tell her not to underestimate her. Buffy’s never fought Dru at full strength. She looks a lot weaker than she is. And don’t look into her eyes!_

 

_What do I say now? I’m sorry? I said to the end of the world and this clearly isn’t it._

 

_You have a lot of people who love you and they’ll protect you from anything that comes along. You have to promise me you won’t try and fight them too much when it comes to the important stuff. Losers they may be, but they know what they’re doing._

 

_Stay near to Harris. If you ever tell him I said this I WILL haunt you, but the kid’s got guts. He won’t let anything happen to you. He can be a wanker sometimes (remember what I said about swearing?), possibly all the time, but if Buffy’s not there, or Willow, or Giles, listen to Xander._

 

_Keep an eye on Red. She’s a sweet girl, but she’s powerful and if you don’t all start to recognise that one day she’s going to explode and it’s not going to be pretty. She’s careless and reckless, and while she may be well-intentioned, she does tend to believe she knows what’s best for everyone. It’ll lead to trouble if you’re not careful._

 

_Say goodbye to your mum for me. She’s a real lady, and she always treated me with respect, which is something I don’t get a lot of. Take care of each other._

 

_Are you waiting for me to confess my undying love for big sis now? It’s not going to happen sweetheart. To tell the truth, I don’t know what I feel about her. Sometimes I hate her more than anything, sometimes… It’s too late now anyway. She’s got Captain Cardboard and I’ve got an appointment with a sharp piece of wood. Tell her… tell her it was the best dance of my life. And give her the other thing in the envelope. You can both read into it whatever you want._

 

_I think that’s all Nibblet. I’m going to miss you. Spare me a thought now and again._

 

_All my love_

_Spike_


	9. Might Have Been: A New Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.
> 
> Summary: Continuing the series Might Have Been. Set during ‘A New Man’. What might have happened if Dawn had been around at the time.

“Come on!”

“Dawn, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise! Just trust me ok.”

“You’re leading me through Sunnydale, blindfolded, in the middle of the night. I think it’s pretty obvious that I trust you. I don’t, on the other hand, trust whatever you’ve got me for a present.”

 

“Have I ever given you a bad birthday present?”

“Last year you got kidnapped.”

“That was so not my fault.”

“The year before you promised not tell mom that I slept with Angel.”

“And I didn’t.”

“The year before that…”

“Ok, ok! Rhetorical question, look it up.”

“Dawn…”

 

“Look, you were with Riley at Christmas and Willow and Xander are arranging that “surprise” party for you. I think it’s time for a little sisterly bonding.”

“And that has to take place outdoors? In the middle of the night?”

“People will think you’re patrolling. No one’s going to bother us.”

“Well are we nearly there? I feel ridiculous.”

“Almost. Ok duck. That’s it… and forward. Ok we’re here. Happy Birthday!!”

 

Buffy tugged the blindfold away from her eyes and blinked. She looked around her, hoping that she would spot her sister’s surprise before it became embarrassing. Glancing at Dawn, the Slayer took in her eager _expression and smiled apologetically. “What?”

Dawn frowned. “That.”

Buffy followed Dawn’s outstretched arm with her eyes and then frowned herself. “It’s a crypt.”

“Yeah.”

“You got me a crypt for my birthday? Can’t you just promise not tell mom something again? My grades are getting worse.”

 

“I did not get you a crypt,” Dawn sighed shaking her head. “Go inside.”

The blonde grimaced, but stepped forward and pushed open the door to the crypt open. Or at least she tried to. “It’s stuck.”

“No it can’t be. It was ok earlier when we... I mean I set up.”

“Dawn believe me… it’s jammed. Step back a sec.”

 

Buffy checked that her sister had moved away and took a step back. She aimed a sharp kick at the door near the lock and the door swung open. She smiled at Dawn and led the way inside. “It’s an old door. Doubt it’s used very often. You probably need to kick it every other time.”

 

Looking around the crypt, Buffy noticed that the tomb was filled with white candles, all alight and flickering, creating warm glow in the otherwise gloomy vault. On a sarcophagus on the opposite side of the room lay a tablecloth, a stereo and a basket of food. Buffy smiled and turned back to her sister. “You’re a sweetheart you know. A pain in the ass a lot of the time, but a sweetheart just the same.”

 

Dawn moved closer and hugged her sister. “You don’t get to do enough fun stuff. And we get to do no fun stuff. So here it is.”

 

They sat for a while and ate the food that Dawn had packed, and talked about school and the music they were listening to. Dawn told Buffy the problems she was having with her friends and Buffy confided her confusion about Riley.

 

The younger girl listened intently while Buffy talked and then chewed nervously on her bottom lip for a moment when her sister finished.

“What’s wrong?”

Dawn looked up sharply. “Nothing.”

“That’s not nothing face Dawn. Something’s wrong. What is it?” Dawn’s eyes grew huge and Buffy leant closer and ran a hand over her sister’s hair. “Hey, you can tell me anything. I’m your big sister. I can slay all your demons, I promise.”

“I don’t want to make you mad,” Dawn whispered and Buffy frowned.

“I won’t get mad.”

 

Taking a deep breath Dawn reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a ring. A shiny silver skull ring that Buffy recognised immediately.

“Dawn…”

“Don’t get mad! Just listen ok. This is for you. Spike gave it to me, for you, with his ‘suicide’ note. I just thought you should have it. As a birthday present.”

Buffy didn’t say anything, but took the ring from her sister and slid it onto her ring finger.

“Thank you,” she murmured, still gazing at the ring on her finger, and then quickly removed it and placed it in her own pocket. When she looked up Dawn noticed there were tears in her eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Buffy repeated and squeezed Dawn’s hand in reassurance. “Now, what was that about Janice?”

 

****

 

“Did she like it?”

“Yeah. It was great.”

“What was the extra thing you were going to give her? The surprise.”

“Not telling. Some things must remain sacred between sisters.”

“Ok. She liked it though?”

“More than she’ll ever admit. Thanks for helping with this.”

“You know I’d do anything for you sweetheart.”

“And Buffy too.” There was a long pause and Dawn decided not to push. “I’ll see you soon won’t I?”

“You know where I live.”

“I have to go. Thanks for everything.”

“Night Dawn.”

“Night Spike.”


	10. Might Have Been: The I in Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.  
> Summary: Continuing the series Might Have Been. Set during 'The I in Team'. What might have happened if Dawn had been around at the time.

"It's blinking," Giles told them in surprise as he peered at the chip lodged in Spike's back.

"I don't care if it's playing Rocking the Casbah on the bloody jew's-harp just get it out of me."

"Baby," Dawn muttered with a roll of her eyes. Spike growled at her.

"Dawn…"

"Anya there's a bottle of Cognac in the cupboard by the sink. Can you get it for me?"

"What? Are you gonna get snockered now?" Spike complained as Anya hurried to find Giles' Cognac. 

"Spike, shut up."

"Dawn…!"

"It's not for me you prat. If I'm going to operate, I need you anaesthetised. This'll take some time."

"We don't have any," Xander interrupted. "That blinking thing? My pseudo-soldier memory bank tells me that's a tracer."

"A what?"

"A what?"

"A what?"

"It's like a homing beacon. And if commando guys are reading the signal, they're coming home."

"Well we need to buy some time. It's in deep and I'm no surgeon."

"But they could be coming here right now," Dawn pointed out, slightly panicked. "Get it out of him."

"Dawn…"

"Will you stop? We're trying to take care of you. You think any of us want you dead?"

"Well…"

"Shut up Xander!"

"Calm down sweet-bit."

"Willow," Giles suggested. "I'll try calling her. She may be able to help."

"Why? Does she have more surgical experience than you?"

"Not now An."

"She may be able to help magically."

"You really do hate me don't you? Letting that witchy redhead loose on me. Bastards."

"Spike."

"God, you sound more and more like your sister every day. Do you practice in the mirror?"

"I'll take that as a complement seeing as how you're totally in love with her."

"Dawnie please. I just ate."

"Piss off Harris."

"Honey, I could do with another of those chocolate bars."

"And I could do with another bottle of Cognac."

"You haven't finished that one."

"One isn't going to be anywhere near enough nibblet."

 

"Willow's on her way," Giles informed them, replacing the phone.

"Great."

Dawn's hands flew to her hips, imitating her sister, and she frowned at her friend. "You could at least try to sound grateful."

"I could…"

"Spike!"

"Knock it off Dawn."

"Bite me, William."

"Could someone please explain how exactly I got landed with you?"

"Just lucky I guess."

"When did we decide that homicidal maniacs made good friends for thirteen year olds? No offence Spike."

"Piss. Off. Harris."

"We didn't decide anything. It's none of your business who I'm friends with."

"Does Buffy know how much time you spend with him?"

"Can we leave the Slayer out of this for once?"

"It's none of Buffy's business either!"

"Of course it is," Xander argued.

"Why?"

"Anya? Any other alcohol would be welcomed."

"On it."

"She's your sister."

"So?"

"Let it go 'bit."

"Is brandy ok?"

"You're an angel."

Xander snorted. "Oh please."

"You've never called me an angel."

"Spike? Are you ok?"

"I will be sweetheart. Don't worry about it."

"I worry about you."

"Yeah well, you said it yourself. I'm just lucky I guess."

"I love you."

"What?"

"You heard."

"Did anyone else?"

"Nope."

"I love you too nibblet."

"Doorbell."

"Thank you Anya. Any chance that you might answer it?"

"It's your house."

"I surrender. Lord save me from harmless demons."

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hi Giles, hi guys. Spike you don't look so good. What was the problem again?"


	11. Might Have Been: Goodbye Iowa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I merely borrow.  
> Summary: Continuing the series Might Have Been. Set during 'Goodbye Iowa'. What might have happened if Dawn had been around at the time. Extracts from 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban' by J.K. Rowling. Dawn reads Harry Potter (Real Me) and I choose to believe she loves it as much as I do.

The faint tapping on the door failed to draw Dawn's attention from her book. She lay on the couch, a blanket covering her, lost in her favourite book. Her eyes flicked quickly over the pages, showing her excitement and concern, even after the third time of reading, as Professor Lupin hurtled into the Shrieking Shack and disarmed Harry.

A more definite knock followed by a crash outside made the young girl jump. She put down the book carefully and made her way slowly to the door. She swallowed her fear of whatever was outside and glanced quickly around the hall for a weapon. Her eyes landed on a stake next to the vase on the table and she snatched it up.

"It's not that late. Someone might be in trouble. You just have to be brave. Mom's upstairs. It's nothing bad. If it was bad, it would be in here and killing me already. Everything's ok," Dawn murmured to herself as she approached the door. A groan sounded from outside and she stopped, her breath coming in shallow pants. "Who is it?"

"Dawn," a raspy, tortured sound filtered through to her.

"Spike?" Dawn threw open the door at the sound of her friend's voice. Her face collapsed in horror at the sight of his bloodied face as body as he lay on front porch. "Oh my God!"

She sank to her knees next to him and brought her hands up to gently stroke his face.

"What happened to you? Was it the Initiative? Did they catch up with you?" Her friend groaned, his eyes still closed, on the brink of unconsciousness. "Spike?" Dawn's voice was quiet and small. She felt helpless.

After another few seconds of indecision in which the vampire made no noise or movement, the young girl turned her head and yelled towards the house. "Mom! Mom! Mom help! Help please!" 

She turned back to Spike and choked back a sob. He looked dead. She gripped his hand, refusing to think about how cold it was. He wasn't dead. He wouldn't be lying there otherwise. "He doesn't need to breathe," she told herself, concentrating on his face, "and he can't help that he does. He'll be ok. This is Spike." She turned her head again. "Mom!"

"Dawn? What is it? What's…?" Joyce ran down the stairs towards her daughter and stopped in the doorway as her eyes landed on Spike. "Oh my God."

"Mom?"

"We need to get him inside Dawn," Joyce said without hesitation. "Can you lift his legs?"

Slowly and carefully they manoeuvred the unconscious vampire indoors and laid him gently on the couch. "I'll get the first aid kit," Joyce murmured as Dawn perched next to Spike and again took hold of his hand.

****

"What happened to you?" Dawn asked an hour later once Spike had been cleaned up and was conscious again.

"Demons," Spike said shortly and took a sip of cocoa, closing his eyes and resting his head against the arm of the couch. 

"You got into a fight?"

"No. I got beaten up."

"Why?"

"Because I've been killing demons. I've been helping the Slayer. I've been spending too much time with…"

"With?"

"Never mind."

"With me."

Spike sighed. "That's not what I meant. Can we just forget it? You patched me up great. If I didn't want to be around you I wouldn't have come here."

"But it's my fault you're…"

"No it isn't," Spike interrupted fiercely. "Dawn look at me," He reached out and lifted her head so that met his eyes. "It is not your fault." He pulled her down against him, and she curled around him, taking care not to touch any of his bruises. "Better?"

The young girl nodded and closed her eyes. "Mom says you can stay as long as you want."  
Spike smiled slightly and brushed a hand over Dawn's hair. "You Summers women are too good to me."

"Buffy too?"

"Buffy too," he murmured sleepily.

"Want me to read to you?"

Spike's lips quirked again at Dawn's whispered question but he couldn't answer. He nodded once and Dawn twisted carefully and reached for her book. "I'm almost at the end. I don't mind starting again. Promise you'll stay until I finish."

"Promise," Spike breathed and Dawn settled against him again.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Chapter One. Owl Post…"


End file.
